Amarantine
by Kishu Aonabi Shindara
Summary: Son cœur saignait. S'il devait en définir la couleur, il dirait que son sang était d'un beau rouge amarante.


**Genre:** Cute, mais revenons au morbide :D

**Disclamers:** FMA c'est à Arakawa-senseï, JE VAIS DEVOIR LE RÉPÉTER COMBIEN DE FOIS ? :( Et '_Amarantine_' est une chanson d'Enya.

**Origine de la fic:**Un rêve que j'ai fait... vous savez, j'adore adapter mes rêves en fics ou en dessin. Il n'y a jamais aucun sens à tout ça.

**Mini story résumé** _: ... Rouge... tout est rouge... si rouge. Rouge comme le sang._

* * *

Encore une fic sur Alphonse... je suis folle ces temps-ci, Mesdames et Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs. Enfin bref ! Puisque j'ai des vues sur Al en ce moment, autant écrire pleins de fics sur lui, avant que mon sentiment d'amour ne disparaisse. Xing a une sonorité chinoise, je sais. Mais j'ai préféré replacer le contexte au Japon, qui est un environnement plus familier pour moi. Je m'excuse auprès des puristes et des linguistes !

* * *

**AMARANTINE**

* * *

« Alphonse.

-Qu'il y a-t-il Aka ?

-Je crois que _je t'aime_. »

Si son corps n'était pas une armure bleue grisée aussi froide que la pierre qui les entourait, ses joues seraient d'un cramoisi incontrôlable. Il observa, surpris, la jeune fille, dont les mots précédemment cités sortaient bel et bien d'entre ses lèvres roses comme les fleurs de cerisiers qu'elle avait montré la veille à Alphonse.

Ah, la veille... Alphonse avait l'impression que cela faisait plus longtemps qu'ils étaient enfermés dans ce souterrain sombre et humide, encerclés par un mur de pierres coulissantes et tueuses. Il devait l'avouer, à force de traîner dans cette boîte de métal sans vie, on perdait vite la notion du temps.

Devant l'absence de réaction de son camarade, la demoiselle s'enquit avec un fort accent de Xing : « Alphonse, _daijobu_ ? Ça va ? »

Il ne lui rendit qu'un cafouillage infâme, bougeant les bras dans tous les sens, mais se ravisa soudain, réalisant que s'il donnait un coup sur la barrière rocheuse, c'était toute la mine qui risquait de s'effondrer.

Elle baissa les yeux et poussa un soupir de tristesse : « _Ii'nda yo_. Ce n'est pas grave... je n'attendais pas de réponse à ce que je viens de te dire. Je voulais juste que tu saches que j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi. »

Alphonse se sentit encore plus embarrassé en la voyant ainsi. Pour éviter de la mettre mal à l'aise à la fixer, il replia ses genoux métalliques contre son torse, et contempla la roche.

Comment s'étaient-ils retrouvés là, à six pieds sous terre –selon l'humour morbide de la fillette– d'une mine de la cité impériale de Xing, dans la crainte que leur abri –sublime ironie– ne s'effondre et ne les écrase ?

Tout avait commencé par le fait que le colonel Roy Mustang, bien évidemment supérieur direct d'Edward Elric, grand-frère d'Alphonse, leur avait assigné la mission d'aller à Xing rencontrer une certaine Aonabi, propriétaire d'une multitude de _saikutsu_ ou exploitations minières dans l'Est du pays, à Kamikawa. Celle-ci aurait découvert un gisement de '_kenja no ishi_', pierres philosophales artificielles. Le duo ne se fit pas prier et prirent le premier train venu. Comment cela se faisait-il que des gemmes aussi puissantes et énigmatiques poussaient ainsi dans la nature ?

« C'est inquiétant, mais à la fois si rassurant. », confia Edward, à Alphonse, dans le train.

« Pourquoi Grand-frère ?

-N'importe qui peut les utiliser, c'est ça qui est dangereux. Mais en même temps, si on peut exploiter cette ressource, imagine comme cela sera facile de récupérer ton corps ! »

Alphonse se raidit de surprise : c'était vrai, avec une telle source d'énergie, il serait aisé de faire une transmutation.

« Grand-frère, c'est _miraculeux_ ! On pourra s'en servir pour la médecine alchimique ! Plus personne ne sera jamais malade !

-N'exagérons pas, frérôt...

-Tu pourras récupérer tes membres ! »

Il s'en faisait une telle joie.

Edward sourit, et continua de regarder le paysage majestueux.

Une fois sur place, ils furent accueillis par une masse de petits enfants curieux et joueurs.

« _Hey, Mi-chan, mitte mitte ! Ookii na otoko dayo naa !_

_-Kita kita kita ! Sugoï daroune ?_

_-Waaaaah ! Sukeeee ! Futaritomo wa dare na no ?_

-Heu… j'pige que dalle ! », S'irrita soudain Edward, conscient de son ignorance de la langue des Xinguois. Quoi que, il ne connaissait qu'un seul mot...

« _'Neesan, Chibi-san no kao wa zenbou akai na !_

-'_CHIBI_' ! QUI C'EST QUE TU TRAÎTES DE RADIS MINIATURE TELLEMENT MINUSCULE QU'UN GRAIN DE POUSSIÈRE DE NE FAIT PAS LE POIDS ! »

Merci colonel !

Subitement, au lieu de pleurer, l'effet inverse se produisit : tous les enfants éclatèrent de rire et semblèrent demander à Edward de le refaire, croyant à un jeu. Il poussa des jurons, brandit le poing, mais cela ne les fit pas fuir pour autant.

« _Yamete choudai, minna !_ », Intervint une voix féminine.

Immédiatement le silence se fit, et tous tournèrent la tête vers la nouvelle venue. C'était une adolescente aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit, courts et coupés à la carré, fins, des barrettes rouge cerise ornant sa chevelure. Elle avait des yeux marron noisette en amande, la peau blanche, un air jovial sur son visage immaculé. Elle portait des habits traditionnels de Xing, une sorte de chemise rouge nouée par un ruban à la taille, et un short large de la même couleur, avec des décorations délicates. Elle se fraya un chemin à travers la foule pour se diriger vers les nouveaux venus. Elle leur demanda dans leur langue : « Bonjour ! Vous êtes étrangers ?

-Ça se voit pas ? », Répliqua Edward, mécontent. Il était le seul blond de toute la gare.

« Est-ce que vous attendez quelqu'un ?

-Non, mais on va chercher tout seuls.

-Grand-frère ! Reste poli !

-Hein ? Bah putain, mais je suis poli, merde !

-Désolé Mademoiselle...

-Hihihi_... ii'ndayo_. De toutes façons je n'ai pas compris un traître mot de ce qu'il vient de dire ! _Ja_, si vous voulez je pourrais être votre guide ! Je m'appelle Aka ! », Proposa t-elle en s'inclinant, puis en tendant la main, toute souriante. « Dans notre langue, '_aka_' veut dire '_rouge'_ !

-Ah, bah au moins t'es pas dépariée à tes fringues... », Répondit Edward, lui serrant la main. « Edward Elric, le Full Metal Alchemist.

-_NEEEE ? HONTOU NI RENKIJUTSUSHI NA NO_ ? Un alchimiste ! Ça alors ! Je n'ai jamais rencontré d'alchimistes étrangers aussi jeunes !

-Héhéhé, je suis réputé pour avoir été le plus jeune à avoir concouru au titre d'Alchimiste d'Etat...

-Mais tu as quel âge ? 13 ans ?

-... J'ai bientôt 16 ans... », Lâcha celui-ci entre ses dents, sa main pressant fortement celle d'Aka.

« _Neeee_ ? Le même âge que moi ? Pourtant on fait la même taille ! »

En voyant de la vapeur sortir des oreilles de son aîné, Alphonse s'avança et se présenta : « En... enchanté Mademoiselle, mon nom est Alphonse Elric, je suis le petit frère d'Edward.

-... Enchantée ! Aka pour vous servir ! », Clama t-elle joyeusement, après un court instant. « Qui recherchez-vous ? Kamikawa est peut-être une petite ville, mais elle est suffisamment grande pour qu'on s'y perde.

-Eh bien... nous recherchons Madame Aonabi...

-Aonabi-san ? Ça tombe bien ! Elle vient de rentrer des mines il y a à peine une heure ! _Saa, dôzo_ ! Suivez-moi. », Dit-elle en s'adressant à Alphonse.

Au passage, elle leur fit faire une petite visite improvisée des lieux... Edward devait bien se l'avouer, c'était magnifique. Les cerisiers, les temples shintô... Alphonse semblait rêveur. Un vrai Paradis.

« Et nous voilà devant la maison d'Aonabi-saaaaan ! », Présenta Aka, d'un grand geste magistral de la main.

« Heu, dis, t'as besoin de faire autant de bruit pour nous dire qu'on est arrivé ?.!

-_Nani ?_! C'est pas bien ? J'ai fait une bêtise ?

-Raaah, non, c'est pas ce que je veux dire ! », S'emporta Edward.

« Il faut excuser mon Grand-frère, il est parfois trop impulsif. En fait il est très gentil.

-_Hai hai_, ça je l'avais compris. Très gentil Edward. », Dit-elle, souriante, en lui tapotant le crâne.

« ... ... ... Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?

-Je ne comprends pas. _Gomen_... ». Edward semblait bouillir. « Mais je vous aime bien, vous êtes amusants ! »

Elle se tourna vers Alphonse d'un air adorable. Malgré les apparences de stoïcisme extrême que procurait son armure, il fondait littéralement sur place.

« Chui pas un clown ! Et bouge toi, montre nous Aonabi !

-Je l'appelle, je l'appelle ! Aonabiiiiiiiiii-saaaaaaaaaan ! _Tadaimaaaaa _! Je suis de retour !

-MAIS POURQUOI TU CRIES SON NOM ALORS QUE T'AS JUSTE À FRAPPER A LA PORTE ?

-Parce qu'elle entend jamais quand je frappe à la porte. Et d'abord ce n'est pas une porte. »

En effet, elle poussa un voile beige, et une ouverture apparut. Edward et Alphonse tiquèrent. Il n'y avait pas de portes pour s'enfermer à clé ici ?

« _Ohayou jousei ! Koko ni iru kaaaa ?_ », Appela Aka. Ed et Al entrèrent avec un mélange d'appréhension et de respect. Il se dégageait de cette maison une aura austère et sacrée. C'était étrange. Le bois devait y être pour quelque chose.

Un bruit de grelot se fit entendre. Les garçons tournèrent la tête vers une vision qui leur coupa le souffle. Se tenait devant eux une magnifique femme drapée d'un kimono blanc et brodé d'argent, une coiffure originale avec des fleurs pendantes de son chignon, le teint blanc, les lèvres rouges vermeilles, le dessus des yeux argenté aussi. On aurait dit qu'elle flottait comme un fantôme. Edward se serait bien donné une gifle pour avoir pensé pareille sottise.

« Bonjour Aka-chan. Tu m'as emmené les Alchimistes de Central-City ?

-C'est ça !

-Fort bien. »

Elle s'approcha des frères, s'agenouilla devant eux et fit une courbette, à leur grande stupéfaction.

« Hem, heu... heu... bon... bonjour ! », Bafouilla Edward, inclinant la tête. Alphonse l'imita.

« Enchantée, Elric-samatachi. Je suis Aonabi. Le Conseil Supérieur de votre pays m'a informée de votre venue. Pardonnez-moi, tout à l'heure je n'ai pu vous accueillir à la gare, mais mes employés ont pris du retard sur le chantier, j'ai dû rester un peu plus longtemps pour les assister. Le temps que je revienne pour me changer, Aka était déjà venue vous quérir...

-Ce... ce n'est pas grave Madame ! Le Conseil Supérieur ? Vous voulez dire les Généraux dans l'armée ?

-Je suppose... mais veuillez excuser ma négligence, ce n'est pas digne de moi. Cela ne se reproduira plus... », Dit-elle en prenant les mains du blond, toujours debout, gêné.

« Ahahaha, pas la peine de faire tant de cérémonie ! C'est pas un drame ! Pas vrai Al ? »

Alphonse était perdu dans ses pensées : Il avait du mal à la croire. Elle semblait si fragile, il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'une telle femme puisse travailler sur des mines ! Mais en regardant les fines mains égratignées de la femme, il ne pouvait plus en douter.

« _Alphonse-san_ ? », Murmura Aka, le ramenant à la réalité.

« Ah heu ! O... oui, ce n'est pas grave Madame. Mademoiselle Aka ci-présente a eu la gentillesse de nous montrer le chemin de votre maison, donc nous n'étions pas seuls... »

Il posa son regard sur la jeune fille, qui rougissait. Lui aussi se mit à rougir –intérieurement–

Le soir, Alphonse réussit à s'éclipser à l'heure du repas, prétextant d'avoir mal au ventre. Il sorti dans le jardin fleuri et parfumé –il l'imaginait– et s'assit au milieu du parterre d'herbe. Le ciel étoilé de Resembool lui manquait tant...

« _Anoo, Alphonse-san_ ? »

Il sursauta. Aka s'accroupit à côté de lui, le fixant intensément, toujours souriante.

« Ah heu... c'est toi Aka ?

-_Hai_, qui veux-tu que ça soit, Shirahime ?

-Hein ?

-Rien... une légende de Xing. »

Elle s'assit et rit doucement. Alphonse continua de l'observer, incrédule. Pourquoi agissait-elle de la sorte avec lui ?

« C'est loin l'endroit auquel tu penses ?

-Heu...

-C'est beau là-bas ? Aussi beau qu'ici ?

-Eh bien... c'est le même ciel.

-Pourtant il y a autant de ciels que d'êtres humains, non ? »

Les yeux d'Alphonse brillèrent, ce qui signifiait qu'il était étonné. Il détourna la tête, pensif. Elle essaya de capter à nouveau son regard : « Tu n'es pas très bavard ! Tu ne voudrais pas me raconter à quoi ça ressemble ton pays ? Ton frère m'a dit que vous partiez souvent en voyage. Moi je n'ai jamais voyagé. Je suis juste allée aux mines avec Aonabi-san.

-Tu vis chez Madame Aonabi, c'est ça ?

-_Haï_ ! Elle est très gentille avec moi. Elle me fait toujours mes plats préférés, et m'a offert de beaux cadeaux ! Elle m'apprend à fabriquer des poupées de porcelaine aussi ! Je l'adore !

-Mais... Madame Aonabi n'est pas ta maman ? »

Aka souriait encore, mais une lueur chagrinée brilla dans ses yeux. Alphonse déglutit –enfin, façon de parler–.

« Je suis orpheline. Mon papa était un soldat de Central-City, il est parti faire la guerre d'Ishbal où il y est mort. Ma maman est morte il y a maintenant deux ans de là.»

Elle dessina des drôles de symboles avec son index sur l'herbe.

« Aonabi-san fut une élève de ma mère. Alors elle me garde depuis ce jour.

-Dé... désolé, c'était indiscret !

-_Yaa, daijobu ne_.

-Quoi ?

-Je crois qu'il faut dire 'ça va, c'est bon' ? Je ne maîtrise pas parfaitement la langue. C'est mon père qui l'a appris à ma mère pour moi plus tard. Mais on a jamais fini les leçons. Je manque de pratique.

-N... non ! C'est faux, tu parles très très bien notre langue ! Je t'envie tu sais !

-... Merci. Mais honnêtement, tu n'as pas à envier ma vie. », Elle baissa la tête, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

« ... Tu sais Aka, Edward et moi aussi nous sommes orphelins. Mais contrairement à toi, on a plus d'endroit où retourner vivre. On erre dans le pays à la recherche de quelque chose qui n'existe peut-être pas... tu vis dans un Paradis. »

Des pétales de cerisiers s'incrustèrent dans les cavités de son armure. Le vent soufflait doucement, apportant l'air du soir aux deux adolescents. Alphonse aurait tant voulu le sentir...

Aka passa ses doigts sur l'armure, l'effleura... Alphonse se dégagea brutalement, pour ne pas qu'elle découvre qu'elle sonnait creux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire !

-Mais... mais je...

-Aka, je sais que mon revêtement t'intrigue, depuis qu'on s'est rencontré j'ai remarqué comme tu n'arrêtais pas de me dévisager ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Vas-y, pose ta question ! »

Il se doutait bien que sa gentillesse n'était qu'une façade de la curiosité féminine. Il aurait dû s'en méfier... tout le monde agissait de la sorte avec lui. Franchement, il en avait plus qu'assez. Il n'était pas un animal de foire, tout de même même !

« Je veux juste... savoir si tu n'as pas froid ? », Dit Aka. Devant l'air incrédule d'Alphonse, elle questionna : « Pourquoi ? Tu croyais que j'allais te demander autre chose ?

-... Heu, non, non ! C'est que... heu... pardon... »

Alphonse se sentit soudain idiot : pourquoi avait-il réagit au quart de tour ? Il aurait mieux fait d'attendre la question avant de paniquer ! Quel imbécile !

« Ce ne doit pas être très pratique ton armure quand il fait trop froid, ni quand il fait trop chaud.

-... Mmh.

-Mais bon, après tout chacun fait comme il veut chez soi ! ». Elle rit et s'étira. Alphonse tourna la tête vers elle, toujours aussi déconcerté par tant de nonchalance.

« Tu... tu ne me demandes pas ce que j'ai fait dans une boîte de conserve ?

-Pourquoi je devrais te demander ? C'est important ?

-Heu, bah heu... en fait, non. »

Il détourna le visage, gêné. Cela semblait présomptueux de poser cette question. Il y eut un moment de silence, avant qu'Aka ne reprenne :

« Tu sais Alphonse, tu as tes raisons d'être dans cette armure. Ça ne me regarde pas. Ce ne serait pas gentil de te dire 'pourquoi t'es là-dedans ? Explique-moi ! Montre-moi !' juste par curiosité. Moi je sais que je n'aimerais pas qu'on me pose des questions dans le genre. Sauf si tu veux te confier à moi, c'est différent...

-Non, c'est bon.

-Comme tu veux ! Mais sache que je sais garder les secrets. »

Tant de franchise surprenait le garçon. Cette bonté d'âme... ce n'était pas naturel.

Bien sûr que si, se dit-il. Son frère aussi était 'gentil'. Beaucoup de personnes qu'ils avaient rencontré étaient 'gentilles'.

Mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rencontré de gens 'gentils'.

Tandis qu'Alphonse se remémorait cette première semaine passée à Xing, des toussotements l'alertèrent soudain. Aka s'était repliée dans un coin de la cave, et ne pouvait s'arrêter de tousser. Alphonse s'avança à quatre pattes vers elle, en faisant bien attention de ne pas se cogner aux parois rocailleuses :

« Aka, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? »

Elle s'arrêta au bout d'un moment, mais ne se tourna pas vers lui pour autant, cherchant comme à se dissimuler : elle gratta le sol et fit un petit tas de poussière avant d'observer Alphonse, aussi rayonnante que d'habitude :

« _Gomenasai_ de t'avoir inquiété ! J'ai eu une incontrôlable quinte de toux ! Sûrement l'humidité des lieux...

-Tu devrais boire un peu d'eau, ça passera mieux. », Proposa Al.

« L'ennui... c'est qu'il n'y en a plus dans ma gourde. », Avoua t'elle, en lui tombant l'objet vide. Alphonse poussa un soupir, lorsque son regard fut capté par l'étrange paquet qu'elle tenait fermement contre sa poitrine. Il n'y avait jamais fait attention auparavant.

« Aka, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Ah, _kore wa_ ? Je ne peux rien dire. Ce... ce n'est pas très important. »

Ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter cette boîte emballée dans un beau tissu nacré, noué par des fils dorés...

Deux jours qu'ils étaient coincés là, sans secours, sans pouvoir utiliser l'alchimie pour se sortir de là...

* * *

« Dis Alphonse, elle faisait quoi comme travail ta maman ? », Interrogea Aka, les genoux repliés contre son corps. L'étroitesse de l'endroit les forçait à se tenir l'un près de l'autre.

« Elle... elle était femme au foyer. Elle s'occupait de moi et mon frère.

-Oh, j'ai compris. Moi ma maman était une Geisha. »

Alphonse s'abstint de répondre. D'après ce qu'on lui avait toujours raconté, les Geishas étaient des... disons des péripatéticiennes de grand luxe.

« Je sais ce que tu penses Alphonse ! Tu t'imagines que ma maman faisait un métier _sale_ !

-Hein ? Quoi ! P-pas du tout !

-_Uso_ ! Ma mère était une grande artiste ! Aucun autre homme que mon père ne lui a jamais posé un seul doigt dessus ! Elle animait des grandes fêtes, s'occupait de la cérémonie du thé, elle dansait et jouait du shamisen ! Et elle enseignait à des _Meïko_ !

-M-mais je n'ai rien dit Aka ! », Bafouilla Alphonse. « Il n'y a pas de sot métier ! Et... et puis les métiers de service sont toujours durs ! Elle avait beaucoup de mérite ta maman ! », Ajouta t-il, sérieux.

« Tu le penses pour de vrai ?

-O-oui !

-Tu es vraiment gentil.

-Pas... pas autant que toi. »

Le visage de la demoiselle devint rouge cramoisi. Alphonse était bien content pour une fois d'être comme il était : il avait l'impression d'avoir chaud dans tout son corps, ses joues le brûlaient. Surtout après ce qu'elle lui avait dit l'avant-veille...

« T-tu crois que ton frère va venir nous chercher Alphonse ? »

Madame Aonabi leur avait fait visiter plusieurs gisements de pierres philosophales, leur expliquant qu'ayant eu dans cette région beaucoup de guerres sanglantes entre différents clans de Xing, les mines étaient comme des vieux cimetières oubliés... le sang, en réaction à l'alchimie utilisée par les anciens moines pour bénir les morts, s'était cristallisé dans la pierre, jusqu'à former des blocs exploitables...

Néanmoins, il semblait que ces fossiles ne soient plus aussi puissants que les frères le souhaitaient, et donc inutilisable pour une transmutation, voire guérir de grands blessés avec la médecine alchimique.

Et voilà que trois jours de là, les frères Elric et Madame Aonabi, rejoints par Aka, s'étaient rendus dans la mine de Yamashita, très en retrait des autres, pour prélever d'autres échantillons. La femme leur avait expliqué qu'il était dangereux de s'aventurer plus loin en profondeur, le sol étant instable, l'édification était vieille et vu que ce gisement était trop loin pour les employés, personne n'avait vraiment pris la peine de rénover le tout...

Mais essayez de faire comprendre cela à Edward Elric, l'Alchimiste le plus borné de toute la nation –mis à part Mustang–. N'écoutant que son courage, armé d'une torche, il se dirigea au plus profond des lieux, suivis par son cadet à l'air réprobateur et par une jeune Xinguoise habillée de rouge qui n'en demandait pas tant. Tiens, elle avait déjà sa boîte...

Le Fullmetal glissa sur le sol en pente, entraînant les deux autres dans sa chute. Le bruit et les hurlements résonnèrent si fort que tout commença à s'effondrer autour d'eux... avant que tout ne disparaisse, et eux avec, Alphonse eut le temps de transmuter de quoi protéger son frère ; la conséquence fut que le sol se fracassa en deux sous leurs pieds. Il n'eut que le réflexe de prendre Aka dans ses bras de métal, et de sombrer dans le vide...

Et ils étaient là, encore vivant, quelque part sous la mine... Edward, était-il encore là-haut ? En vie surtout ? Est-ce que Madame Aonabi était allée chercher du secours ? Quelqu'un allait-il deviner que lui et la brune étaient là ?

Alphonse aurait bien déplacé la roche, ou utilisé l'alchimie pour les sortir de là, mais il craignait que tout ne s'effondrât à nouveau... et là ils ne survivraient pas, à coup sûr.

Inutile de hurler pour qu'on vienne les sauver. L'écho est meurtrier.

De plus la matière présente ne permettait pas à l'armure de faire quelque chose de bien solide... il manquait certains éléments minéraux à l'ensemble... du fer ou du calcaire, peut-être...

« Je l'espère Aka...

-... ... ... ». Elle se frotta les mains, à cause du froid. Elle se rapprocha d'Alphonse et se colla contre lui.

« Heu... Aka, est-ce que ça ne te donne pas encore plus froid de rester contre moi ?

-_Yaa, daijobu_. Je peux sentir la chaleur de ton corps à travers ton armure... »

Alphonse ne trouva plus rien de cohérent à dire après cela.

Quelques heures plus tard.

« A... Aka, oh mon dieu, de l'eau ! »

Alphonse s'avança jusqu'à la flaque naissante et remplit la gourde sèche tant bien que mal. Il revint à la demoiselle, à moitié assommée par le manque d'eau et de nourriture.

« C'est miraculeux ! Il doit sûrement pleuvoir à la surface ! Et l'eau s'infiltre dans le sol ! Nous n'allons pas mourir de soif !

-Si... on va finir par mourir si on reste là. », Répliqua t-elle dans un souffle, allongée sur la terre. Il lui tendit la gourde et elle but une longue gorgée. Alphonse partit remplir à nouveau le récipient et revint à elle, mais elle refusa de boire plus.

« Alphonse, il faut que tu boives toi aussi.

-Je... non merci, j'ai pas soif.

-... Dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu es ?

-Qu... quoi !

-Tu ne bois pas, tu ne manges pas... ton _cœur_ ne bat pas. Qui es-tu donc ? »

Abasourdi par une telle révélation, le petit-frère bredouilla quelques explications sans aucun sens logique. Aka reprit : « Est-ce que tu es un esprit ? Ou un démon ?

-N-non ! Je... je suis... !

-Tu es l'ange gardien d'Edward, c'est ça ? »

Un lourd silence s'ensuivit, avant qu'Alphonse ne s'enquit : « Co-comment as-tu su que mon cœur ne battait pas ?

-... Parce que la nuit, quand tout est calme, je ne l'entends pas. Je ne t'entends même pas respirer... pourtant tu ne dors pas... »

Aka sourit, encore... : « Ne voudrais-tu pas être mon ange gardien le temps que nous sommes ici, _onegai_ ? »

Elle réussit à se traîner jusqu'à lui, et posa sa tête sur le genou du garçon, et ferma les yeux de fatigue. Alphonse posa une main tremblante sur l'épaule de la fille, comme pour la réconforter, mais immédiatement après, elle se mit à tousser très fort, faisant vibrer la pierre autour d'eux, mais rien ne se produisit. Sa gorge émit tout à coup un son rauque, et un filet de sang coula entre ses doigts blancs et fins. Alphonse poussa une exclamation de frayeur.

« A... Aka !

-_Go... gomenasai_ ! J... ». Une autre giclée s'échappa de sa bouche. Elle continua de vomir dans un coin, trop embarrassée pour oser affronter Alphonse. Une fois la crise passée, Alphonse, inquiet, interrogea : « Mais... mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée !

-... En fait, je suis _malade_. Chez, nous, ça s'appelle _Akikaze_. Ou _vent d'automne_ dans ta langue. Quand on est atteint de ça, on finit par tomber comme une feuille rouge, au moindre coup de vent. »

Quel bel euphémisme pour dire qu'elle pouvait mourir à n'importe quel moment.

« Mais c'est... c'est très grave ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ! Dis-moi, s'il te plait ! »

Elle s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche : on n'arrivait plus à dissocier le sang de sa tenue rouge.

« ... Tu ne peux rien pour moi Alphonse. Reste près de moi jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne te sauver, cela me suffit.

-T-toi aussi tu seras sauvée ! On remontera tous les deux là-haut, je te le promets ! »

Aka écarquilla les yeux de surprise devant tant de détermination, puis rit joyeusement :

« Une promesse est une promesse, n'oublie pas. »

Le quatrième jour de torture arriva : Alphonse ne savait plus quoi faire. Aka tremblait, sa peau était plus blanche que d'habitude, pourtant elle arrivait à rester forte.

« Allez Alphonse, et si on faisait un jeu ? On joue au pendu ? », Demanda t-elle, un peu fatiguée malgré tout.

« Aka, tu ferais mieux de rester allongée et te reposer.

-Yaa, c'est pas en restant avachi que mon état s'améliorera. Tu as remarqué, hier je n'ai pas craché de sang, c'est bon signe.

-Tss... », Fit Alphonse, amusé par cette vigueur qui le rendait toute chose. Comment arrivait-elle à rire et rester aussi jolie lors d'une telle situation, malgré la boue sur son visage et ses habits, sa maigreur et ces cernes ?

« Dis-moi, Aka...

-_Haï ?_ _Nani_ ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette boîte ? »

Elle posa le regard sur le paquet au fond du petit caveau. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers le frère et murmura : « C'est un cadeau. Un cadeau pour toi. Mais je ne te le donnerai que quand on sera sortis de là. »

Elle se joignit à lui, et essaya de se tenir à a hauteur. Elle déposa un baiser sur le casque d'Alphonse, là où aurait dû être ses lèvres...

Et elle tomba.

...

Ce n'était pas possible. Edward était mort. Il ne l'aurait jamais laissé cinq jours moisir dans cet abîme.

« Aka, tiens bon, je t'en prie ! »

Au lieu qu'un son ne sorte de sa bouche, ce fut un nouveau flot rouge. D'une main ferme, elle tenait sa boîte, alors que l'autre empêchait plus de liquide rouge vif de s'échapper de son corps.

« Je... Aka je...

-... ... Je sais. Tu... ne sais... pas comment... m'aider... ». Sa respiration était lente et saccadée.

« Il... faut que tu me dises s'il y a un médicament !

-... Il est chez Aonabi-san. Tu ne pourras rien faire. »

Le garçon remarqua comme elle tremblait, elle devait être frigorifiée, malgré le fait qu'Alphonse lui avait prêté son pagne.

« Attend Aka... viens dans mon armure. Elle te protégera de l'humidité et du froid... enfin non, pas du froid, mais...

-C'est une bonne idée... merci... »

Alphonse détacha les sangles métalliques de son poitrail puis le tira. Il souleva la Xinguoise et l'aida à se hisser à l'intérieur, puis il s'allongea sur le dos, déposant le cache sur le côté : il fallait bien la laisser respirer.

« Al... Alphonse ?

-Oui ?

-Pou... Pourquoi c'est... tout vide... ? »

Il se doutait qu'elle allait poser cette question.

« C'est ma punition pour avoir braver un interdit.

-Alors... même les anges... sont punis par Dieu...

-... Dieu nous a rejeté de tout son être, moi et Edward. Nous sommes des pécheurs. Des condamnés...

-Faux. Toi tu peux toujours expier tes crimes...Dieu pardonne à ceux... qui font des efforts pour... Tu es gentil Alphonse... Tu 'guériras' vite.

-'Guérir' ?

-Je ne sais pas... quel mot employer.

-Non. C'est parfait. Peut-être que je suis malade. Et qu'en vrai je dors. Un jour je me réveillerai et je verrai que tout ce que j'ai vécu jusqu'à maintenant n'était qu'un rêve... oui, qu'un rêve.

-... Quoi qu'il en soit... Je suis heureuse d'avoir fait...Partie de ton rêve. »

Ils rirent doucement, épuisés.

« Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Ses doigts touchèrent délicatement le sceau du frère.

« Ah ! Il ne faut pas toucher. Si ça s'efface, je vais disparaître. C'est mon âme qui est là.

-... ... Ça te fait mal... quand je touche ?

-Non. Excuse-moi, j'ai juste eu un peu peur.

-C'est du sang ?

-Oui.

-Le tien ou celui de ton frère... ?

-Celui d'Edward.

-_Sou_... vous êtes liés. Je comprends... pourquoi tes pouvoirs ne m'affectent pas. Tu es _son_ ange gardien, pour la vie.

-Aka ?

-Ton âme baigne aussi dans ton propre sang, Alphonse... ton frère et toi... ne formez qu'un tout, vous venez du même être... Du même sang... comment s'appelle t-il déjà ? Ed...

-Edward. C'est Edward.

-J'ai... j'ai mal à la tête.

-Tu n'as pas mangé depuis bientôt une semaine, c'est normal.

-U... une semaine, c'est tout... »

Un silence s'ensuivit.

« Et là, ça te fait mal ? », Questionna t-elle en pointant l'emplacement du cœur.

S'il avait pu, Alphonse aurait bien versé quelques larmes...

Des larmes de joie d'être compris aussi facilement.

...

Il était un peu plus tard, dans la même soirée : Alphonse en était certain, il avait entendu son frère crier son propre nom !

Edward était en vie ! Il allait venir le sauver !

« Aka ! Aka ! Réveille-toi ! Ed est là ! Il va nous ramener là-haut ! »

Rien.

« Aka ? Allez, il faut essayer d'avertir Grand-frère que nous sommes sains et saufs ! Aka ! »

Pourquoi ne lui répondait-elle pas ?

« A... Aka ? »

Il ne la sentait plus bouger. Il commença à paniquer, croyant à... lorsque soudain, elle émit un faible grognement. Soulagé, Alphonse l'avertit de la venue de son frère, et l'aida à sortir de lui-même. Mais il était littéralement obligé de la soutenir : elle n'arrivait plus à se tenir ne serait-ce qu'assise.

« J... Je vais te porter, ne t'inquiète pas !

-Alphonse...

-Heureusement que j'ai entendu la voix de Grand-frère ! Il va bientôt arriver, tu vas voir !

-C'est fi... fini...

-Oui, tous nos ennuis sont finis ! C'est merveilleux !

-Al... phonse... j-je... vais mourir. »

Il stoppa soudain de s'agiter à cause de l'excitation. Il fixa le corps frêle et blanc de sa camarade, les yeux mi-clos, les lèvres rougies à cause du sang.

« Ne... ne dis pas de bêtises ! On est encore là, regarde, tu as juste besoin de repos !

-_H... haï_... le repos éter... nel m'attend.

-N-non !

-Tu... sais... Alphonse. Je t'aime vrai-vraiment...

-... Mais moi je n'ai pas de corps, je ne suis pas humain !

-S... si. Tu es... humain Alphonse... parce que tu as une âme. Cha... que homme a son em-empreinte. La... tienne est... sous forme de cercle.

-Aka, ne parle pas, tu épuises tes forces !

-J'aurais tant... tant voulu te... rencontrer... dans t-ton vrai corps... Tu-tu serais peut-peut-être tombé... amoureux de moi... tu crois... qu'on aurait... pu-pu se marier ?

-On... on aura tout le temps de penser à notre avenir un fois à la surface, tu as besoin d'être soigné d'urgence !

-Moi... ma vie s'arrête là. Puisse... mon ca-cadeau te servir... je l'ai fait... pour ne pas... que tu m'oublies...

-Aka ! Moi aussi je t'...

-Ce n'est... pas ta f-fa... faute. Ni celle d'Edw... ard... personne... c'est mon... heure. C'est écr... it... je vais... retrouver mes... mon papa... maman...

_Sayonara... aïshite... ru..._ »

Son bras retomba lourdement. Elle vomit un dernier flot de sang, qui éclaboussa les jambes de métal d'Alphonse, et tout le haut du corps de la jeune fille. Des gouttes perlèrent du bout de ses doigts fins, formant des tâches rubis sur les rochers. On ne savait plus si c'était ses vêtements rouges qui recouvraient son corps inconscient, ou bien ce fleuve d'hémoglobine, ne formant qu'un tout couleur grenat.

S'en était trop. Il nageait dans du sang qui n'était pas le sien, la fille qu'il aimait était morte, la douce voix rassurante de son frère s'était tue...

Alphonse se mit à pleurer. Et qu'importe si des fragments de mur s'écrasaient sur lui, s'il devait se faire écraser, qu'il advienne ce qui doit advenir.

Il était tout seul. Tout seul dans ce rouge...

Tout était si rouge... rouge... comme son propre sang.

Il la serra contre lui, malgré le fait qu'elle, ne pourra plus jamais.

Et ce fut là qu'il sentit un étrange objet tomber sur lui.

L'emballage nacré.

D'une main tremblante, il défie les nœuds d'or, et tira un étui de carton. Il retira le couvercle, et en sortit une poupée de porcelaine, blanche, de longs cheveux noirs en chignon, une robe de cérémonie longue et rouge écarlate. Il gémit de plus belle. A ses yeux, il n'y avait aucune différence entre les deux poupées sans vie dans ses bras.

Ce cadeau... c'était pour qu'il ne l'oublie pas.

« Ooh... Ak... Aka... »

Il pleurait, mais les larmes restaient derrière ses paupières... pourtant cela lui aurait fait tellement de bien de verser un peu de larmes. Depuis le temps...

Il se passa une sur le visage et murmura : « Je vais te ramener. Je l'ai promis. »

Cela lui faisait mal au cœur, mais d'un geste vif, il brisa la statuette contre la roche.

La porcelaine contenait du calcaire, et d'autres éléments manquants à la transmutation désirée... et enfin, le sang regorge de fer...

Il dessina maladroitement un cercle de transmutation avec le sang d'Aka, déposa des cailloux et les miettes de la poupée sur celui-ci.

Et la transmutation s'effectua.

Un bruit sourd résonna dans toute la mine. Une autre partie venait de s'effondrer.

« MERDE LÂCHEZ-MOI JE VOUS DIS ! MON FRÈRE EST EN VIE, J'AI ENTENDU UNE EXPLOSION !

-_Elric-san !_ », Cria un homme en le maintenant fermement, ainsi que deux autres Xinguois.

« Edward Elric-sama ! Je vous en conjure calmez-vous ! N'y allez pas !

-JE VOUS DIS QU'IL EST LA ! ON NE PEUT PLUS ATTENDRE, ÇA FAIT UNE SEMAINE QU'ILS SONT ENFERMÉS SOUS TERRE !

-Si vous faites encore de l'alchimie, vous risquez de tout faire exploser ! Depuis deux jours déjà toutes la population masculine de la ville creuse pour les chercher, je vous prie de ne pas...

-ET AKA ! VOUS VOUS EN FOUTEZ D'ELLE OU QUOI !

-IL SUFFIT ! », Hurla t-elle soudain, à bout de nerfs. Ed s'arrêta de gesticuler dans tous les sens, étonné. « J'en ai assez de perdre mon temps à essayer de vous résonner ! Ne croyez-vous pas que moi aussi je suis dans la crainte depuis une semaine de ne pas les revoir en vie ? J'ai fais le nécessaire : nous avons dégagés les accès principaux ensemble les deux premiers jours, en attendant mes employés, puis les volontaires de la ville de Kamikawa. Ne savez-vous pas comme c'est difficile de garder son sang-froid en pareil instant ?.! Vous n'êtes pas le seul à souffrir de la situation je vous signale ! »

Elle avait débité tout ça d'un ton froid et sans réplique, mais d'une manière très calme.

Edward se dégagea violemment de ses surveillants tout en transmutant son bras en dague pour les dissuader de le rattraper, puis courut au bout du tunnel : « TIENS BON AL, J'ARRIVE !

-Laissez. », Ordonna t-elle aux hommes, en les bloquant de son bras.

Malgré l'obscurité, Edward tomba à genoux sur le gravier, et commença à creuser de ses mains. Il ne pouvait pas attendre encore plus longtemps, il fallait qu'il les sorte de là :

« PETIT-FRÈRE, JE VIENS TE CHERCHER ! AKA, AL, NE BOUGEZ PAS ! »

La pierre tremblait encore, et malgré l'angoisse, Edward tenait bon, dégageait la pierre, la terre... il savait que les hommes de Madame Aonabi avait déjà cherché pat là, mais on ne cherche jamais assez...

Et si... Alphonse... il était mort ?

« AAAAAAAAAAL ! RÉPOND-MOI !»

Un bloc se détacha du plafond et le manqua de peu. Il continua ce qu'il avait commencé lorsqu'il poussa un cri d'épouvante, évitant un deuxième rocher sur la tête.

Il venait de déterrer une main. Un squelette ! Non, en regardant de prêt, il réalisa que c'était...

« Alphonse ! »

En toute réponse, les doigts remuèrent. Edward dégagea tout ce qu'il pouvait, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit le haut du heaume de son frère. L'aîné fut bientôt rejoint par d'autres mineurs, et ils sortirent Alphonse de terre.

Les frères se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, heureux de s'être retrouvés. Une fois à l'extérieur, Alphonse remarqua comme son frère avait les yeux rougis, et ce dernier interrogea à plusieurs reprises sur le fait qu'il était maculé de sang. Tous s'approchèrent d'eux pour mieux les regarder, lorsqu'un seul coup, l'intégralité de l'excavation s'écroula. Tout dut réduit à un nuage de poussière amer.

Madame Aonabi envoya des éclaireurs contempler l'ampleur des dégâts, avant de se tourner vers les Elric : « Je suis heureuse que Alphonse Elric-sama aille bien.

-Tu n'as rien, petit-frère ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?.!

-Non... je vais bien... et...

-Alphonse-sama, où est Aka ? », Demanda Aonabi, la mine inquiète.

Le petit-frère baissa la tête et serra les poings.

« Hey, Al ?

-Grand-frère... Madame... Elle est... »

Il s'agenouilla et ouvrit son torse, et en sortit le corps inanimé de la demoiselle, recouvert d'une substance brillante.

Edward avala sa salive, interdit. Ses yeux dorés affichaient la stupéfaction la plus totale. Il détourna le regard, attristé. Quant à Aonabi, elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, et poussa un petit cri aigu.

« Je suis... je suis désolé. Je-je n'ai pas pu la sauver. »

Aonabi commença à sangloter. Elle se précipita sur Alphonse et prit le corps de sa protégée dans ses bras, se moquant pas mal d'avoir souillé ses vêtements blancs...

« _Ka... Kami-sama ! Aka-chan ! Naze, naze ?Akaaa !_ »

Edward se contenta de poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Alphonse, dans l'espoir de le soutenir. Lui aussi tremblait.

« Madame Aonabi... Edward... elle m'a dit de vous dire... que ce n'était pas votre faute. Son heure était venue, elle a dit qu'elle était condamnée de toute manière à cause de sa maladie...

-Aka... », Murmura la femme, les larmes noyant son visage.

« Elle a ajouté... qu'elle allait rejoindre ses parents. Elle souriait... elle avait l'air heureuse. »

Aonabi serra plus fort Aka dans ses bras. Edward observait son frère, anxieux.

« Al... pardonne-moi...

-Non. C'est trop tard. On y peut rien à présent... », Il tremblait.

« Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?

-... ... ... Non. Parce que tu vois, je n'ai pas pu pleurer sa mort... »

Il partit plus loin, n'écoutant pas les appels de son frère.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, d'oublier, de faire son deuil, de hurler, il voulait être seul, mais il se sentait si seul déjà... son cœur saignait. S'il devait en définir la couleur, il dirait que son sang serait d'un beau rouge amarante.

Ils reprirent le train le lendemain, immédiatement après l'enterrement d'Aka. De grandes funérailles eurent lieu dans la demeure de Madame Aonabi, qui avait beaucoup pleuré, pour une femme forte. Son cercueil fut recouvert de fleurs de cerisiers et de pivoines.

Si seulement Alphonse avait eu le temps de lui dire ses sentiments.

« Frérôt ?

-Oui Edward ? »

Alphonse n'avait pas quitté la fenêtre du wagon. Il semblait perdu dans la contemplation de ce ciel rougeoyant.

« J'avais pensé... une fois que j'aurais déposé le rapport à Mustang, et si on allait voir Winry et Mamie Pinako, à Resembool ?

-... Chouette.

-Super ! », Fit Edward, souriant maladroitement. Devant l'absence de réaction de son frère, son sourire disparut. « Hey, Al, te fait pas de bile, je suis sûr qu'elle est très bien là où elle est, avec sa famille...

-J'espère...

-... Tu sais, je l'envie un peu.

-Grand-frère ?

-Des fois je me dis que toute notre vie n'est qu'un rêve bien sanglant... Qu'en réalité je rêve ma vie. Je me demande ce qui se passerait si je me réveillais. »

Alphonse fut surpris par de tels propos. Puis il approuva : « Moi aussi, je pense pareil. Parce que moi, je ne suis pas un objet. »

Edward sembla à son tour étonné, mais ne dit rien. Ils rirent de bon cœur, même si ce dernier était lourd.

Non, il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.

Aka l'avait compris. Il avait une âme malgré tout.

Alors il était humain.

**OWARI** _(commencée le 29/05/06, finie le 1/06/06)_


End file.
